


Popcorn and the Duke

by alexcat



Category: Boston Legal
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 01:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Denny and Alan are having one of their sleepovers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Popcorn and the Duke

POPCORN AND THE DUKE

“Dammit, Alan.” Alan woke Denny with his night terrors once again. 

“Sorry, Denny, but you know that I don’t do it on purpose.”

Denny turned the light on. “Not too sure about that sometimes. I think it’s time for a John Wayne movie.”

“It’s 2 am, Denny.”

“We can go in late in the morning. My name is on the door: Denny Crane. If I say we can be late, then we can.” 

Alan laughed and got up. “I’ll put in the DVD and you make popcorn.”

Denny yelled from the kitchenette. “Make it a Western! I love shoot’em ups.” 

~end~


End file.
